


Crying Series

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Color, Crying, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A series of illustrations of the Avengers crying. Because reasons.





	Crying Series

Two images, the bottom a close up of the top: Steve Rogers, wearing a disheveled suit minus the jacket, looks down and slightly to the side of the viewer. He is crying and his face is red, his expression anguished. There are tear drops on his vest.


End file.
